


-Always Together-

by MisakiAshuraUchiha2495



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisakiAshuraUchiha2495/pseuds/MisakiAshuraUchiha2495
Summary: Juntos.Tal vez ese es el secreto para no ahogarse en este oscuro mundo.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	-Always Together-

**Notas** **:** **Ningún** **personaje** **me** **pertenece** **,** **todos** **son** **propiedad** **de** **su** **respectivo** **creador** **.** ************************************************

**Advertencias** **:** **Pareja** **homosexual** **(** **insinuación** **).** **Poliamor** **(** **mención** **).** **Alerón** **.** ****************************************

**Aclaración** **:** **Esto** **lo** **pensé** **antes** **de** **verme** **la** **tercera** **temporada** **.** **No** **me** **maten** **(?** ****************************************************

**Y** **un** **agradecimiento** **especial** **a** **escarlatacrystal** **,** **por** **meterme** **en** **el** **fandom** **uwu** ************************************************

**-** **Siempre** **juntos** **-** ********

  
Agotador

Molesto

Fastidioso

No se podría describir alguna otra forma de su misión de vida por la humanidad en estos momentos, y luego la turbulenta grabadora de los últimos pueblos, lo que aún más marcado dentro de su pecho.

 _Algunas_ _personas_ _pueden_ _ser_ _tan_ _... ¡_ _Argh_ _!_ Alucard mordía su lengua, prefiriendo ahogar ese pensamiento así como si necesidad casi burlona de mirar de reojo al cazador mientras reflexionaba al respecto. No deberían culparlo, el escándalo con el internado de novicias en la villa anterior fue completamente culpa del Belmont en su opinión y los vampiros vinieron más como un plus.

Aunque claro, eso habían tratado de olvidarlo ahora que por primera vez visitaban un pequeño pueblo medianamente excluido del resto del mundo al verse rodeado de montañas prácticamente y con habitantes que al menos conocían el significado de la hospitalidad.

Se encontraron con dicha pequeña aldea cuando les tocó atravesar una leve cerranía en su camino en un intento por acelerar el paso hacia la residencia Belmont, siendo que rodearla tomaría una pérdida de tiempo gigantesco.

Al parecer, no acostumbraban a recibir muchos viajeros puesto que no tenían ningún hostal a la vista, sin embargo el yerno de un panadero que los recibió les ofreció quedarse en su granero, donde habían grandes cantidades de paja y algunas mantas para no pasar frío. Hasta les permitieron una fogata controlada.

Casi podría decir que era acogedor... De no ser por la peste animal, pero había que reconocer que al menos no era un mal sitio.

Además, tenía otras cosas irritándolo aun más actualmente, como lo era las excusas del cazador para poder desligarse por esta noche de él y Sypha, con tal de ir a ahogarse en algún bar.

 _Típico_ _._ Rodó los ojos tan solo oírlo.

Al menos Sypha intentaba hacer el ambiente ameno, ofreciendo comentarios lo suficientemente interesantes como para dignarse a responder.

— Es increíble que un sitio como este exista ¿No crees, Alucard? – Sonrió la oradora, igualmente sentada en un montón de paja. Se habían puesto cómodos muy rápido. – Ni siquiera se habían enterado de lo que ocurre en el resto del mundo.

— Tengo entendido que pueblos como este muchas veces se establecían de tal manera que pudiesen pasar desapercibidos durante guerras. Es muy inusual encontrarlos, pero eso mismo es lo que les ha garantizado su supervivencia.

Literalmente era como si hubiesen descubierto un tesoro, uno muy apreciado por cierto castaño.

— ¡Y la nuestra! – Exclamó, aparentemente ignorando lo que sea que el otro par comentaba en realidad y terminando de 'alistarse' para lo que planeaba. El sol ya se había metido, lo que solo tenía un significado para su persona. – ¡Mierda! No solo encontramos donde quedarnos, sino también un bar abastecido. Tal vez Dios sí exista y permitió este paraíso ¿Eh?

Prioridades, el Belmont tenía sus propias prioridades. Incluso si ello irritaba a sus acompañantes.

— En serio, Trevor. Pudimos haber encontrado quizás uno de los pocos huecos del mundo a salvo de Drácula ¿Y a ti solo te importa que salvaran la cerveza? – Ella en verdad quería golpearlo, pero se contenía.

— Tu simpleza a veces me impresiona. – Alucard... Bueno, de tenerlo cerca quizás sí le golpearía, pero Trevor no era tan ingenuo.

Desde hacía rato percibía tal hostilidad; específicamente desde que avisó de sus planes nocturnos y no tenía intención de que nada ni nadie lo arruinara, así que sólo los ignoraba con una mueca en el rostro.

— Oigan, ustedes los ratones de biblioteca tienen sus prioridades y yo las mías. – Se encogió de hombros sin mayor preocupación. – Y como ya los estoy consintiendo al dirigirlos rumbo a la Biblioteca de mi familia, hoy le toca a papá Trevor ser consentido. No me esperen despiertos, niños.

Y sin permitirse mayor palabra ni atreverse s escucharlos más, el hombre solo se retiró a paso relajado del granero, dejando al par con la palabra en la boca.

— ¡Hey, no puedes solo irte y deja- ! Sí lo hizo... – Sypha bufó, negando con la cabeza mientras se rendía sobre intentar comprenderlo. – ¡Ay, hombres! ¿Qué tendrá tan buena la cerveza? Ni sabe bien.

— ¿'Papá Trevor'?

Eso fue apenas a lo que el rubio prestó atención en lo que la figura masculina desaparecía tras la puerta del granero y Sypha se rendía a seguir despotricando contra el alcohol y aquellos que abusaban de ello como animales al cabo de unos minutos.

Es decir, como Trevor Belmont. Simplemente no tenía caso dar más importancia.

Mejor enfocarlo a algo entretenido, o al menos eso planeaba la oradora mientras buscaba algo entre sus pocas cosas. Había estado recolectando 'tesoros' útiles desde las últimas tres aldeas y al fin podría darle utilidad. Y en cuanto al tablero... Bueno, marcarlo en el suelo con una rama resultaba fácil.

— Bueno, al parecer sólo seremos tu y yo, así que... ¿Juegas ajedrez? – Propuso mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsa que contenía pequeñas tapitas marcadas y pintadas.

El joven parpadeó con una mezcla de sorpresa y desconcierto.

— ¿Esas son tapas de botellas? – Conocía muy bien el juego, pero era su primera vez observando un 'tablero' y piezas como ese.

Aunque para Sypha tanto su sorpresa como sus medios parecían válidos y comunes.

— Los oradores nos las ingeniamos para nunca aburrirnos y el vicio de otros de algo nos puede servir. 

Aburrirse nunca fue opción y había que ejercitar su cabeza con algo ¿No?

**_|•|•|•|•|•|_ **

  
Las horas siguieron su curso y con ello la tan esperada hora de dormir llegó. No sería como en algún otro pueblo o campamento en la intemperie, aquí sí podían permitírselo sin mayores preocupaciones.

Era un punto fantasma en la conquista de Drácula por ahora, así no aparecerían demonios de los bosques o alcantarillas, no esta noche.

Esa seguridad fue más que suficiente para permitirles rendirse al sueño profundo. No podía oírse nada mayor a grillos en medio de la oscuridad del granero, mismo que era vagamente iluminado desde el exterior por la luna.

Una noche tranquila... Hasta que cierto rubio comenzó a removerse un poco desde su rincón de paja. A diferencia de la oradora, su expresión era intranquila en incómoda, como si el sueño en el cual se veía en vuelto no fuese grato en lo absoluto.

Alucard ya había dormido suficiente tiempo antes de ser encontrado, así que no era inusual que evitase el sueño proponiéndose vigilar durante la noche por si algo o alguien aparecía mientras sus compañeros descansaban.

No lo necesitaba tanto después de todo. Sin embargo, aquí no tenía oportunidad de tal excusa, así que creyó adecuado ceder tranquilamente a los designios de Morfeo junto a su compañera... Solo que no resultó tan tranquilo como hubiese esperado.

Por ello, no pasó mucho antes de que abriese los ojos de golpe, respirando agitado. Estaba sudando frío y le costaba ordenar sus pensamientos antes de volver a la realidad.

 _¿Por_ _qué_ _...?_ _Mierda_ _..._ Sintió malestar, a la vez que frotaba su rostro en un intento por despabilarse un poco.

Había soñado algo del pasado, casi un recuerdo calcado. Sus padres estaban allí, hablándole sobre las estrellas en la comodidad de su cuarto mientras le ofrecían cariño como a cualquier niño.

Un recuerdo muy hermoso, pero...

 _¡¿Por_ _qué_ _?!_

No era el mejor momento para ello. No en una guerra contra su padre, no ahora que se supone planeaba matarlo.

Sintió un nudo en su pecho, a su vez que contenía una pesadez en sus ojos. No era momento para ponerse así, las dudas no cabían en una misión tan delicada.

Daba igual cuanto anhelaba internamente que algo de aquel calor soñado fuese real.

— Madre... – Suspiró, observando de reojo a sus espaldas mientras se incorporaba levemente.

Para su fortuna, la oradora seguía en sus más profundos sueños. Eso le ahorraría explicaciones que no quería dar y al menos le permitiría darse el respiro necesario antes de volver a dormir.

Aunque ahora estaba incómodo.

No sabía si por el sueño o la molesta necesidad de traer ropa aunque de estar en un lugar más privado no la requeriría para dormir.

Suspiró, echándose una vez más sobre el heno.

¿Podía ser peor?

— ¡Ay, ay...! ¡Hip! Estho... Estaba muuuuy lejosh... ¿Quién movióh el granero?

 _¿_ _Qué_ _mierda_ _?_

Oh, claro que sí podía empeorar.

Tan pronto como reconoció aquella voz, volteó hacia el punto de donde provenía, encontrándose... Con una muy deplorable visión a su parecer.

Trevor Belmont totalmente alcoholizado, apenas andando entre tambaleos y aferrándose a una jarra vacía como si fuese su único soporte mientras ingresaba al granero.

 _¿_ _Es_ _en_ _serio_ _?_

Dios, en verdad tenía ganas de lanzarle algo, ya fuese como correctivo por su irresponsable llegada como para que dejase de balbucear incoherencias.

¿Cómo es que Sypha todavía no despertaba con semejante escándalo? Un completo misterio, aunque era un hecho que de estar despierta y ver al castaño en tal estado, lo apoyaría en tentadora idea de lanzarle la cubeta de algún caballo.

Una sonrisa nació en Alucard de solo considerarlo, pero terminó por descartarlo en cuanto lo vio caer de senton a unos metros de donde reposaban.

Hasta ahí pudo llegar.

— Uhn... Ya no... Ya no puedo moverhme... ¡Alguien detenga el mundo! – Gruñía el hombre desde su puesto, ya al fin soltando su botella y agarrándose la cabeza.

De seguro estaba muy mareado.

— Eres tan patético ¿Cómo es que sólo una bebida vuelve a alguien tan horrible? – Bufó el dampir desde su improvisada cama, incapaz de entender el vicio a pesar de conocer la ciencia detrás de ello.

No creyó que Trevor lo escucharía ni prestaría atención, pero se equivocó.

— ¡Cállate, Jebus rubio! – Rugió el cazador, señalándolo torpemente y balbuceando maldiciones inentendibles. – O te voy a... A...

Alucard gruñó de igual modo en respuesta, más que listo para iniciar sus disputas acostumbradas sin importar la hora.

— ¿Qué? Termina la frase si tienes las agallas, Belmont. – Creía que podría ser más entretenido que intentar dormir, pero no tardó en encontrarse una curiosa sorpresa. – ¿Belmont?

La siguiente respuesta que recibió no fue más que un leve ronquido, revelando lo inconcebible: El cazador se había quedado dormido en medio de su griterío, de seguro por su sobrepaso con la cerveza.

Era algo predecible, aunque igualmente Alucard no terminaba de creérselo.

 _¡_ _Este_ _tipo_ _de_ _verdad_ _...!_

Frustrado a más no poder, el joven híbrido se levantó para acercarse a echar un vistazo al 'bello durmiente', confirmando sin lugar a dudas que Trevor se quedó dormido y que sin importar cuanto tratase, quizás no lo despertaría.

El hombre dormía como una roca. Si no respirase, juraría que estaba muerto.

— De verdad me sorprendes... – Admitió con un tono un tanto decepcionado mientras picaba su mejilla con su dedo.

Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero había tenido la esperanza de relajarse un poco al discutir con el castaño; como si se tratase de un juego infantil solo de ambos.

Pero ahora no podía hacer nada de eso, quedándole sólo volver a intentar dormir.

Y en cuanto a Trevor...

— Debería dejarte allí para que un caballo te pise o peor... – Gruñó casi infantil, tratando de alejarse de nuevo, pero al final su propia culpa y compasión lo detuvieron. No podía evitarlo, lo educaron así. – Argh, me odiaré por esto mañana.

No requirió hacer mucho, Trevor pesaba menos de lo que parecía y arrastrarlo hasta el colchón de heno que improvisó horas antes con Sypha resultó fácil para el rubio.

La única complicación que podría mencionar fue quizás su peste a licor.

 _Más_ _vale_ _que_ _me_ _lo_ _agradezca_ _en_ _la_ _mañana_ _..._ _O_ _mínimo_ _no_ _vuelva_ _a_ _beber_ _así_ _durante_ _el_ _viaje_ _._

De no ser así, le colocaría alguna hierba picante a su botella de hacer falta.

Pensando sobre ello, terminó la labor de acomodar al cazador donde él mismo estuvo antes, aunque un poco más a la izquierda.

Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de algo.

 _Bien_ _,_ _ahora_ _... ¿_ _Dónde_ _iré_ _yo_ _?_

En un intento por dejar a Trevor al borde sobrante del heno, olvidó que no quedaría gran espacio puesto que Sypha estaba al otro extremo y solo quedaba un estrecho lugar justo en medio.

Al notarlo, consideró seriamente olvidarse de dormir o ir a la carreta que aun conservaban, solo para al final gruñir frustrado contra sí mismo.

— Oh, al diablo.

No iba a tomarse tantas molestias. Dormiría allí mismo y se acabó, y si el cazador se pasaba de pegote, tan solo lo patearía.

Con esa idea, se acurrucó con las mantas para permitirse un poco de espacio para no incomodar a la dormida oradora ni pegarse mucho al alcohólico aroma del castaño, aun si estaba mirando a su dirección.

Con cerrar los ojos, podía olvidar esos detalles de momento e intentar nuevamente relajarse, cosa que sucedió mucho más rápido de lo que esperó en tal posición.

Se sentía abrigado y confortado, seguramente por el calor vital que desprendían ambos a sus lados.

 _Cálido... Se_ _siente_ _como_ _..._ Detuvo ese pensamiento algo avergonzado, volviendo a ceder ante esa comodidad y dejándose llevar un poco por mientras.

Cuando estuvo dormido bajo aquella ciudad no se sintió del mismo modo, tal vez tenía un poco que ver con la compañía que tenía, a pesar de sus constantes quejas.

Ya no estaba solo, tenía Sypha y Trevor.

Juntos

Tal vez ese es el secreto para no ahogarse en este oscuro mundo.

Quien sabe ...

Por ahora, soñaría con ese descubrimiento que alimentaba sentimientos nostálgicos y algunos apenas nacientes.

 **Notas** **Finales** **:** **No** **Sabia** **Cuanto** **necesitaba** **de** **this** **pareja** **de Hasta** **Que** **los** **conoci** **: ')** ********************************************************

**Espero** **les** **haya** **gustado** **,** **nos** **leemos** **pronto ~** ****************************


End file.
